<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marry Me by canterofmysinnings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494663">Marry Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings'>canterofmysinnings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Take That (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast in Bed, Cute Dogs (Spencer), Engagement Rings, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Light Swearing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Teasing with sexual undertones, lusting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a high-status charity ball, Robbie wakes up Gary. He has made him breakfast in bed for him, but that's not the only surpise he has planned. When their dog Spencer enters the bedroom with something dangling from his red collar, Gary truly gets the surprise of his life...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marry Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part 5 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.<br/>Originally published at: 29/05/2018<br/>Originally inspired by the song: South Of The Border</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 2009.</p>
<p>"Good morning, babe." Robbie, an early bird as always, made sure to let Gary know that it was the to wake up by lavishing the smaller man with tiny kisses. <br/>Gary groaned. "Already time to wake up?" He complained jokingly into the pillow. <br/>"You bet, gorgeous." Robbie smiled. <br/>He secretly wished that Gary would stay in their bed forever though, as he found Gary's bed hair beyond adorable. <br/>Gary finally sat up in the bed, resting his back against the bedstand. The pillows and the duvets were very crinkled from a rather vigorous activity the two men had participated in whenever they returned from the charity ball yesterday night. Seeing each other in their finest clothes was simply much too arousing for both of them. As soon as they returned from the ball late at night, they sealed every blind shut and started to act like wild animals. <br/>The morning after, their relationship seemed better than ever. Gary and Robbie were both heart eyes for each other. <br/>Especially Gary seemed to have extra points on the lovey-dovey scale for Robbie today.</p>
<p>Gary was normally a man of few words, but today he couldn't resist showering his lover in attention and romantic chattering. <br/>"Arghhh Robbie!" Gary groaned. "You... You look so good! How do you do that?" <br/>Gary edged closer to the taller man and embraced him lovingly. <br/>Robbie's prominent cologne brought back saucy memories of the night before. Gary noticed that Robbie smelt of soap too and realised that he'd taken a shower to look the best only for him. <br/>He was very touched at this fact as his fingers couldn't stop exploring the delicate softness of Robbie's shoulders, chest, hips, and-<br/>Robbie stopped his lover's wanderlust as he removed Gary's hands from his hips. <br/>"You might not want to go there just yet," Robbie said. Robbie knew he was teasing Gary mercilessly and he smirked when he saw Gary's pupils dilate and his breath become ragged. <br/>"Wh-why can't I have you?" Gary asked, confused. Then he picked up the teasing tone and got back at Robbie. <br/>"Am I not good enough for you, huh? Then you can't have this!" <br/>Gary flexed his muscles and then laid back on the bed, writhing in fake pleasure. <br/>"Ohhhh Robbie, Robbie! Th-thats the spot, baby! Ohhhh, do me h-harder, I... I can't, you drive me crazy..." He mocked, all with a devilish grin. <br/>Gary now figuratively had the ball in his part of the field; he sensed how flustered Robbie had become at his extravaganza.</p>
<p>"Um. Gary." Robbie said in a deflated tone of voice. He grew insecure thinking of the possibility that the neighbours might've heard them and since his name was Robbie, then-</p>
<p>"I know what you're thinking, love." Gary cuddled up next to Robbie and pressed a calming kiss on his tattooed knuckles. L O V E, H A T E.</p>
<p>Robbie's mind slowed down as Gary told him how he was sure nobody was home next door since old widow Mrs. Lyanne was moved to a nursery home just a few weeks ago and-</p>
<p>Robbie cleared his throat. "Well, actually, Gary. This wasn't even the point. I've got something else to show you. I have a surprise prepared for you. Wanna see?"</p>
<p>Gary blinked a few times. "A- A surprise? For me?"</p>
<p>Robbie snickered seeing Gary's expression. The good ol' working horse Mr. Barlow was finally exposed to something other than the same-old same-old, and the look on his face was priceless. </p>
<p>"Yeah babe, that's right." Robbie caressed Gary's back softly before he got off the bed. He winked at Gary before the walked outside in the hallway to get his surprise. As soon as he opened the door, their shared dog Spencer zoomed inside. <br/>Both men felt delighted hearing Spencer's excited tap-tap of the paws.</p>
<p>Gary smirked. "That's my surprise? Spencer?" Gary laughed. Spencer walked over to Gary, tail wagging away as Gary petted him.</p>
<p>Finally, Robbie's surprise was all set. Turning off the light in the hallway, he made it inside carefully balancing a tray.</p>
<p>Gary looked up at his love and recognised the tray as a moving-in gift from his mother Marj. Robbie sat the tray on the bed an even place, removing the white duvets from the bed.</p>
<p>"Is that... You made me..." Gary began. <br/>"Breakfast Á lá Stoke!" Robbie said proudly. "Everything is fresh, organic and certified Barlow approved. Just as you like it, am I right?"</p>
<p>Gary breathed heavily, overwhelmed with joy. He almost didn't know what to say. <br/>He took a sip of the tea while Robbie played with Spencer.<br/>"Just as I like it." Gary affirmed. He leant back on the bed letting out a sigh of relief as Robbie reached him the banana oatmeal and a spoon. <br/>As he carefully ate it, he took another teasing dig at Robbie. <br/>"You've always told me you can't cook. Turns out you cook just fine, you mischievous bastard!" Gary laughed. <br/>Robbie blushed. "I don't know what to say."  He dismissed humbly.</p>
<p>Robbie played with Spencer, giving him a squeaky duck toy as Gary finished his breakfast in bed. <br/>It felt like Gary's mind went into overdrive.</p>
<p>The more food he tasted, the more Gary realised how well Robbie has got to know him. Everything felt perfect from the textures to the meal size to the arrangement. Robbie really had outdone himself, Gary thought to himself in ecstacy.</p>
<p>When Gary finished the meal, he put the tray aside as a proper British gentleman would do. He moved down to the floor to sit on the bedside carpet with Robbie and Spencer.</p>
<p>As they both played with the happy dog, Gary nudged Robbie. <br/>He blushed heavily. "Y'know Robbie, I wouldn't have found such an amazing meal anywhere even if I paid a million pounds. You really do know me. I... I almost feel like I could marry you on the spot!" <br/>Gary's voice increased in intensity, and he felt quite out of his body as he sat there.</p>
<p>Robbie's emerald green eyes looked deeply into Gary's jade greens. Gary felt wobbly as he tried to focus on Robbie's mouth and eyes. <br/>"Maybe, you will."</p>
<p>Robbie pointed to Spencer's red collar.<br/>A wave of confusion crashed into Gary as he looked anxiously at Robbie. <br/>"What do you mean maybe? I thought-" <br/>"See, don't speak, Gazza."</p>
<p>Robbie awakened Gary's curiosity as the older man followed the younger man's eyes. <br/>Robbie guided Gary's hand behind the collar. <br/>Gary felt smooth paper and something metallic behind Spencer's ID. <br/>Robbie told him to pull out the paper. <br/>Gary, not wanting to destroy their special moment, pulled out the paper with shaking hands.</p>
<p>Gary looked at the paper in his hand. <br/>Two first class tickets to Australia. <br/>"<em>How extraordinarily daring of him" </em>Gary thought, considering how to reply to Robbie that-</p>
<p>Robbie inhaled deeply and nudged Gary to get his attention once more. <br/>"Babe, there's more..." Robbie breathlessly said and pointed to the floor where there was a dark blue box lodged in between the carpet hairs. <br/>Before Gary could get the chance to look at the box, Robbie snatched it and slowly opened it to reveal a shining ring.</p>
<p>Gary's entire world imploded into stars and hearts as Robbie, shaking all over with a trembling voice finally said what Gary had been longing to hear.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Gary Barlow, singer of some songs and writer of many more. Will you marry me?" </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>